


Carnations: Such Lovely Flowers

by DarkFallen13



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 몬스타엑스 - Fandom, 빅스
Genre: 2won, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underworld Ruler Wonshik, Wonho as Persephone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFallen13/pseuds/DarkFallen13
Summary: A/N: So @jungtaegyo and I were talking about 2Won and how no one else really writes it, or even ships it and this came out. It was her initial idea, but I'm the one who took it a step further and made it porn.Wonshik is the lonely ruler of the Underworld and during the Spring, when his gorgeous, flowers blooming at his feet, lovely Wonho--Ruler of the Spring--is gone, he misses his lover dearly.





	Carnations: Such Lovely Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungtaegyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtaegyo/gifts).



When Wonho is gone, he sends Wonshik Carnations to remember him by.   
When Wonho starts spreading his flowers around Wonshik's dark and cold spaces he doesn't know what to do. Things start to smell like flowers and Wonho. The smells are basically the same so whenever Wonshik goes anywhere and he sees flowers, he thinks of Wonho.   
Especially during the spring months when Wonho is gone and Wonshik is all alone. Even then.... he still gets flowers sent so that he can still think about and smell Wonho. 

There is a carnation that really just smells like Wonho. He has a bouquet delivered every two weeks by one of the messengers. 

Wonshik doesn't know why, but one day he just can't get the smell out of his head. It's driving him insane, so he does the only logical thing he can think of. 

 

First it seems silly, is he really going to masturbate with a carnation?? 

Then once he’s laid down he realizes that yes, yes he is. 

It feels good as he strokes the carnation’s petals down his hardened tummy, imagining them as Wonho’s soft fingers. Then he twirls the petals around his already stiffening member. Thinking about how much he loves it when Wonho teases him. Chills going up his body as he pictures Wonho’s cute mouth positioned above his dick ready to take him in his mouth.

Then he strokes the carnation up his fully hardened cock and imagines Wonho’s fingers wrapping around his dick as his own fingers wrap around. In unison he strokes himself with the carnation and his own hand. He imagines Wonho’s mouth on him as he trails the carnation down to his entrance, he strokes himself as Wonho does when he’s playing with him. Fingers gently caressing his hole before his mouth travels from his dick to his ass. Wonho much like a kitten licking a wet stripe up Wonshik’s most inner parts. 

The thought of Wonho’s wet tongue on him makes Wonshik groan in pleasure. He brings the carnation back up to smell and the scent of Wonho overwhelms him. He reaches for the organic lube and strokes himself; one hand on his cock and the other fingering his hole. First one then two then three before he’s thrusting down onto his fingers in time with his strokes. Wonho’s scent surrounds him and he’s about to come from the smell alone. He strokes faster, thrusts harder and then he’s coming. 

Fuck.

He moans in relief as come spurts across his belly. A few drops hitting the petals of the carnation. 

He cleans himself up and longingly considers the flower. 

He misses Wonho, but until he returns he must do what he can.

Next week there will be two bouquets ordered. One for decoration and one for masturbation.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... It isn't long at all. Is it even good? I don't know. Does it have potential to escalate when Wonho returns to the Underworld in the Winter?? Yes. Should it be written? I DON'T KNOW. Help?


End file.
